Jori: A greaser story
by SimianRa
Summary: jade west is a Greaser. Tori Vega is a preppy socialite. What happens when their worlds collide? Summery stinks but im sure you will love it. read and review


**AN: Alright so im having brain farts on my other story so I decided to try my hand at a new one for awhile. This story was inspired by the book The Outsiders and movies like grease and footloose. Let me know what you guys think ok?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own victorious or the characters, or the book the outsiders.**

No good. lousy. rotten. two-bit. gangster. hood. greaser.

If you had asked anyone to describe me, Im sure it would be all of the above. Not that i much mind anymore. Ive always been a greaser and im damn proud of it.

Im laying in bed just staring at my roof contemplating my plans for the rest of the day. My room aint much but its more than most kids in my hood will ever have. My own space. I guess it helps that i live with my two brothers, but i coulda ended up on the couch so i take what i can get. A loud knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. Geez cant a girl get a little peace of mind after she wakes up?

"What!" i roll over onto my stomach and yell at whoever s on the other side of the door.

"Wake up ya no good two bit lousy piece of trash" My brother Tommy yells before i hear him taking off down the hall. I immediately jump up from my bed, tripping over a pair of my beat up sneakers, landing hard on my knee. "Damnit Tommy you frickken ass!" I rip open the door and give chase through the house. Tommy is in hysterics jumping over the couch and vaulting over the kitchen table. Tommys fast but im right behind him. I see him stop in front of the tv in the living room and right as im about to tackle him a large arm catches me around the waist.

I let out a loud "oof" as the wind is knocked out of me. I look up giving the owner of the large arm my signature glare. That however is immediately wiped off my face when i meet the cold blue eyes of my big brother Jason. I smile impishly and open my mouth to explain this mornings antics when he cuts me off.  
"Jade you're getting too old to be running around the house makin all types of noise in the morning!" He shoves me towards Tommy and gives us both a stern glance. "You two clowns know i gotta work, hows a man supposed to sleep in this rackett? and Jade what the hell happened to your knee?"

I look down and it dawns on me that im only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "I was just sleeping and Cowboy comes banging on my door!" i say throwing a glare at Tommy. We call him cowboy cause well, the boys as wild as they come and when we were younger he used to take me down to the old racetrack and brag about how he was gonna buy him one a them horses. Thus the name Cowboy. "I jumped out of bed and tripped over my sneakers tryna open the door."

Cowboy laughs and runs a hand through his slicked back hair. "Jeez kid i just wanted to give you a fright. Didnt realize you were such a pansy!" I lunge at him again but Jason throws his large body in between us. Now me and cowboy can tango with the best of em, but nobody and i mean NOBODY, has the cajones to get into a fist fight with Jason. Hes six feet 200 pounds of pure muscle and could easily be the biggest grease in all of LA.

"Im going to get ready for work, you too Cowboy. Jade i expect not to see your hide in the twenty minutes it takes you to get to that school." Jason slaps Cowboy in the back of the head as the two head off to get their work clothes.

Jason is only 20, but instead of being in a good college like he should, hes stuck here working at some auto shop taking care of me and Cowboy after our parents died. If it weren't for him im sure me and Cowboy woulda been wards of the state by now. Cowboys only 18 and should be in school like me, but learnin aint never been his thing. He always says i got the smarts in the family and he got the looks. Cowboys kinda tall with a swimmers build,his bright blue eyes and jet black hair constantly has the girls swooning over him, greaser or not. Then there's me. Im the only girl in a family of all boys. As i stare in the mirror after i shower i take a look at my features. I guess you could say im pretty, though id beat the shit outta anyone in our group if they said so. My hairs getting pretty long now. Almost to the middle of my back, i should get it cut soon. I flex my muscles and smirk as i see the cuts in my arms and the definition in my abs. I get a good workout hauling junk parts at my brothers shop for extra money. I leave the bathroom and head to my room throwing open my drawers.

I settle on a dingy pair of light blue jeans and throw on some socks and my beat up white converse. i put on a plain dark blue hoody with the sleeves ripped but not least i take out my signature hair grease, i don't like my hair slicked back much,but its makes my long black hair curly and gives it a wicked sheen. I make sure the arrow head necklace my dad gave me is around my neck before grabbing my backpack and running out my room. I shout good by to Cowboy and Jason and run out the door. Jumping down the front steps i walk a block down to my best friends house. The neighborhoods a crumbling mess but were all family here. As i pass by a few houses,waving at the few greases outside their houses and getting a couple whistles from their ladies,i run up the steps to Becks house. I bang on the door and wait for him to come out. Everyone in our gang knows that it takes Beck "Pretty boy" Oliver years to get ready. I bang again this time harder. "come on you lousy idiot." I yell before taking a seat on his stoop. A couple minutes later beck comes outside yelling at the top of his lungs "alright!bye ma!" i laugh as he slams the door. "jeez what did you drown in hair grease?" i put my hands up and feign blindness "Jeez i can see my reflection in your scalp." Beck just shakes his head and follows me off the stoop. Hes got a plaid lumberjack shirt on over a white T. The girls love Beck as mush as they love cowboy. We walk the few blocks to school trading nonsensical jokes and telling each other about our mornings. As we enter the school parking lot we meet up with the rest of our gang. There's Two-Bit,hes a clown with a knack for shoplifting and a rap sheet so long you could wrap your house in it. But two bits funny and even though hes kinda skinny hes a great man to have in a fight. There's Ryder, a sneaky sonofabitch im not too fond of. Me and Ryder butt heads a lot, but hes loyal to my brother and our gang so we stay clear of one another. "Hey wheres Shapiro?" I ask as we all stand in front of two-bits beat up old camero. Two bit chuckles and nods towards another car. Robbie has the collar of his leather jacket turned up and is currently arguing with his gal Trina. We all know the deal,shes a greaser girl just like the rest of us hoods, they fight today and get back together the next. Were all we've got in this world. We hang in the lot a little while longer, making cat calls and threatening the preps as they pass by. The preps don't like us greasers and the feelings mutual. They think were from the wrong side of the tracks, the south side, and we wont amount to much. That may be true for some of us but most of us are just as hardworking if not more so. Too bad we didn't have rich parents to buy us fancy cars and Letterman jackets. The thing about those preppy kids is you cant underestimate them. Group of em got a hold of me and Beck once and beat us both something awful. Of course the gang retaliated but it still wasn't good for a grease to be walking around alone sometimes.

The first bell rung and those of us actually going to class trickled off in different directions. I bummed a smoke from beck and told him id meet him in class a little new. I stayed outside the building smoking the cancer stick till it was a stub and ashing it on the ground. I take my time walking through the halls,my hand dragging across the lockers when i hear a bit of commotion. i look up and see Ryder with some prep pressed up against her locker. As much as i don't like the preps,this girl looks really distressed, and well i don't like Ryder and cowboys had me itching for a scrap since this morning. So i let out a sigh and stalk towards there direction.

* * *

Tori POV

A soft rapping on my door woke me up from slumber. "Tori, hun its time for school you dont want to be late on your first day do you?" my mother called softly. I streched out on my bed and sat up. "im up mother!" My junior year at Hollywood high has just begun! I cant wait. I hop out of bed and run out my room twoards the shower almost knocking over my father. "whoa sweet heart,slow down kiddo." he smiles and kisses me on the cheek buttoning the last button on his police uniform. "sorry dad,just a little excited." He grins as my mom comes and kisses him goodbye "Hurry up and shower Tori if you want to catch a ride with your father." She swats me on the rear end and i scurry into the shower. Once under the hot jets i wash myself and my hair making sure i condition and shampoo three times. I step out the shower and wrap a towel around myself and make a mad dash to my room. After closing the door i find myself a bra and a pair of panties and throw open my close doors. I decide on a nice pink and white plaid skirt and a white blouse. Im blow drying my hair when my father pokes his head in. "Waiting on you sweetheart." He closes my door and i listen to him head downstairs.

Once my hair is dry i brush it into a neat ponytail and grab my pink cardigan and my backpack. I put on a fresh pair of knee high white socks and my favorite white and black saddle shoes. Checking myself over in the mirror i ran down the stairs and kissed my mother goodbye. Handing me an apple she tapped my nose "Next time wake up early and have breakfast with the family." I laughed and dashed out the door and into my fathers car. After we buckled up he reversed out the driveway and drove towards my school.I sighed gazing out the window at the very familiar eerily similar houses. Everything in our neighborhood was pristine and neat. The people who lived here were the very upper crust of LA. But sometimes it just got,well..boring. Im taken out of my musings when we pull up to the front of the of the students have cleared out by now save for the few stragglers left behind. My dad shakes his head and mutters "Damn hoods." I unlock the door and step out onto the curb closing the car door. "bye daddy!" my dad stops me with a cautious glance and clears his throat. "Stay clear of those greasers Victoria, we get calls at the precinct about them all the time." I give him a warm smile and turn away "Ok dad im gonna be late!" I wave to him a jog inside the building stopping at my locker.

I pull my schedule out of my bag and sigh. I was hoping to have class with my best friend Cat,but shes got grade 10 English and Ive got honors. At least we have lunch together. Which will be the perfect time to grill her about the quarterback, Andre Harris. Rumor has it shes sweet on him!. I place my un-needed books in my locker and close it. Right as im about to turn around i come face to face with a mean looking guy. From his slicked back hair to his leather jacket and faded jeans, i can tell hes a greaser.

Now i don't know much about greasers in all, but they run in a completely different social circle then my own,that and that i should steer clear if i ever see one. But this one had me cornered against a locker. What was i supposed to do now. I smile politely and step to the side. "Excuse me, i have to get to class." I say politely. The grease smirks and puts his hand on both sides of the locker cornering me in. I can smell tobacco on his breath. "Hey sweets, My names Ryder." He runs a hand through his greasy hair and leans closer. "maybe you and i can take a ride before you run off to class." I scoff at his words and look over his shoulder for help. "No thank you, i really should just be-" Im cut of when he pushes me against the lockers and buries his face in my neck. "you sure smell nice dollface." I whimper and push on his chest as hard as i can. "get off of me!my fathers a cop!." All this does is make him laugh. Im about to scream when i see someone run up to us and shove Ryder out of the way.I see that its a girl,an oddly dressed one but a girl nonetheless. The two square off as i remain pressed against the ocker. The pale girl nods at Ryder and very calmly says "Get out of here Ryder. cant you see she doesn't want you?" Ryders jaw is clenching tightly and i see him reach into his back pocket for something. I look to the girl and see she already had a silver and black switchblade out. "Don't even think about it Ryder or ill skin your hide good." Ryder looks around the empty hall before spitting on the girls sneakers. "We'll settle this later West. "

With that he walks away and disappears down the hall. I let out a breath that i didn't know i held and my savior turned to look at me. Im struck dumb by the blue fire that is her eyes. She extends her hand to me after wiping it on her pants leg. "Im Jade,Jade west." I look down at her hand and then at the rest of her. I open my mouth to speak but all i can get out is "Greaser". I see her face register what Ive just said and her face shows a mixture of confusion and i think sadness. I quickly cover my mouth and take off down the hall to find my classroom. So much for a great first day.

Alright guys, tell me what ya think? Ya like dont like? should i continue? let me know!


End file.
